I Watched Her Die
by chicagonebananas
Summary: Life can be great one day, wonderful the next, and then you can feel like you want to die the following day. That's the funny thing about it can change in a instant. R&R, No Flames, Sequel to A Love Paused
1. Proloug

A/N: Sequel Time! This is a sequel to A Love Paused! I don't think you need to read the first one to understand what's going on, if you don't know who all the OC's are just let me know and I'll tell you. Please review at the end, and no flames!

Disclaimer: don't own it.

…………

"Happy one year anniversy!" Jake said to his wife. He and Miley had been married for one year officially today. The last two years they had overcome quite a bit. The August after their wedding Jake had his final doctor's appointment saying that he had healed fully and the only evidence of his car accident was a slight scar that was left after his stitches were removed.

"Happy anniversy to you too!" She returned with a kiss. Life was perfect for them. They were married, Jackson was engaged Lilly and Clearance were pretty close even though they claimed to be "just friends," and Oliver had found a nice girl in one of his classes. Everything seemed to be inline and everything was running smoothly for all of them.

The young couple sat in their kitchen of their small two bedroom two and a half bath, house. It was their first house. Miley took a sip of her tea when a wave of nausea washed over her. She got up from the table and made a dash towards the bathroom with Jake following closely behind her. She got into the bathroom and let it all out into the toilet while Jake held her hair away from her face.

…………

"So, I thought that maybe we could go see a movie tonight?" Clearance asked Lilly as the two walked down the beach while Jason ran up ahead finding every seashell in site.

"Yeah." Lilly replied looking deeply into his dark blue eyes.

Clearance smiled, "I'll… uh pick you up at…. Jason! Leave that man's hat alone!" He yelled after his child. Jason turned around and looked his father approach him. "I'm so sorry sir." Clearance apologized to the man.

"It's no problem, I have a son to, and I know how it is." The man replied while picking his hat up off the sand. The man walked off leaving the three behind.

"Jason?" Clearance asked his son in a serious tone.

"I'm sorry daddy." Jason replied looking down at the sand.

…………

"So, how long have you lived in Malibu?" Sara asked Oliver. Sara was the new girl in his life.

"Since I was two." He replied. He loved spending time with Sara, but lately he kept getting a feeling that she was keeping more from him then what he was keeping from her. This feeling was very new. It had started its up rises probably three weeks ago. The first time he felt it was when was when she started asking him the same questions over and over again. How long he's been in Malibu was the one that kept coming up.

…………

"We have this nice church that would be perfect for you two." A women who was about twenty-six told Jackson and Adriana. They walked into a small church with white walls and a deep wine coloring in the carpet.

"It's nice." Jackson stated.

"It's perfect!" Andi shouted as she looked over the entire sanctuary.

"I'm glade you guys think so!" the planner laughed. "If you guys shot this down I would have suggested a wedding in one of your guy's backyards!"

…………

A/N: I know short. I apologies for that, but I intend for this to be a prologue. Please review.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: It's late. I'm tired. I'm sorry if this is really bad. Please review.

…………

"Are you sure you're going to be fine?" Jake asked Miley.

"Yes Jake." She replied as she exited the bathroom and into the bedroom where Jake sat. It was the day after their anniversary and the day after Miley had spent most of the day sick.

"I can stay home from work if you want me to." Jake offered, still being a tad worried about his wife.

"Jake!" Miley exclaimed. "I'll be fine!"

Jake sighed. "Okay." He got up from his position on the bed and walked up to Miley. "I'll see you tonight." He kissed her lightly on her cheek. Tonight they would celebrate their anniversary seeing as the events from yesterday prevented them. Jake walked out the bedroom door and Miley walked over to the window. Shortly after she saw Jake's car leave the driveway she saw Lilly's car pull up.

"_Good."_ Miley thought to herself. She walked downstairs and caught Lilly at the door before she had a chance to ring the bell or knock. "Did you get it?" Miley asked.

Lilly held up a white paper bag from a drug store. "Right here." She replied. "Is Jake gone?"

"He just left." Miley answered. She and Lilly made their way up to the master bathroom. Lilly sat outside and waited. Miley came back out and looked at her friend. "It's going to take about ten minutes." She replied.

…………

"Are you okay Jake?" someone asked.

"Hmm… Oh yeah I'm fine… just preoccupied." He replied to his co-worker, Cindy.

"Yeah, sure." She replied not convinced.

"It's…" Jake hesitated, "It's Miley. She was sick yesterday and she seemed like she wanted me out of the house today."

"She's pregnant." Cindy replied rather bluntly.

"What?!" Jake asked in shock. "No, she can't be." He replied. "She's been on birth control since we got married."

"Whatever man, my cousin, yeah she was on birth control and she got pregnant and had a boy." Cindy got up and left the break room.

"Could she be…?" Jake asked himself. "Nah…"

…………

"…And then Jim fell into a coma and now Christy's spazzing out because she knows the Jim's twin half brother Kim, the one with issues with the name is behind it all." Lilly told Miley of another episode of the soap _All in All_.

"I'm amazed at how slow that show moves." Miley answered. "It's only the next day since the bouncer showed up and now Jim's in a coma because of it."

"I know!" Lilly replied with energy. The alarm on her watch sounded. Lilly looked up at Miley. Miley looked at Lilly.

"It's time." she replied. Miley got up from the chair she was in and entered the bathroom.

…………

Jake walked up to the front of his house. He entered slowly. The things Cindy said today had shaken him a bit and he was expecting to get chewed out by Miley for being late. And being chewed out was a high possibility for him, seeing how moody she had been the last few days. He walked in and looked around the house. It was quiet. "Miley?" he called through the house trying to find her. "Miley?" he called again as he walked into the kitchen. He found a note on the microwave.

"_Dear Jake, something important came up and I'll meet you at the restaurant tonight. Love, Miley"_

Jake sighed to himself. At least he'd avoid being chewed out. He looked at his watch and then realized what time it was. He ran upstairs to get ready.

…………

Miley walked out to her car and opened the door and sat down in the seat. A single tear slid down her cheek before the floodgates of joy opened. Life was going great for her and Jake now. She was going to have a baby. But then that thought quickly crossed her mind. _"What if… Jake doesn't want the baby?"_ Miley quickly pushed that thought away. Jake loved her no matter what.

Miley was lost in her thoughts when a big man walked up to her car window. He knocked on it and fear seized Miley immeadtly. Before she knew what was happening she was out and off to some unknown destination.

…………

A/N: yeah I'm not happy how I ended this, but hey it's a cliffhanger. Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I wrote this when it was kind of late so if there's like a ton of spelling errors I'm sorry.

…………

Jake sighed and looked at his watch. This wasn't like Miley to be late. "Sir?" a voice asked. Jake looked up to see a young waitress who looked to be only twenty-one. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave. It's closing time."

Jake nodded and got up and left. His stomach growled but he paid no attention to it. His mind was wondering were Miley was. Then that thought that everyone fears came into his mind. _"What if something happened to her?"_ Jake got into his car and drove home quickly while scanning the area around him for any signs of an accident. He walked up to the front door and unlocked it. He frantically turned on lights and found nothing to be there. He looked at the answering machine and nothing was on there. "Where the heck is she?" he questioned.

He picked up the phone and dialed the police station number. "Hello?" A nazzle voice asked.

"Have there been any reported accidents?" Jake asked. His heart was pumping at a rapid pace.

"Look, do you realize how many accidents are reported a day?" the lady said rather rudely.

Jake swallowed hard. "Have there been any reported with the license plate number…" he trailed off trying to remember Miley's plate number. It hit him. "3T4-545?"

"One moment…" Jake heard typing on the other end of the phone. "No, I'm sorry there have been no accidents reported with that number." The lady hung up and Jake sat at the kitchen table stunned. He hung up the cordless and placed it on the table.

"Where could she be?" he questioned. He picked up the phone and dialed the number, the number he hoped he'd find Miley at.

"Hello?" he heard a voice ask.

"Robbie?" Jake questioned, fear once again clenched him.

"Jake, we've been over this before, call me dad." He said in a threatening but yet joking manner

"Right." He replied. "I was wondering if Miley was over there… She never showed up tonight and I can't find her anywhere!" Silence fell on the other end of the line. "Hello?" he asked.

"This is every parents worst fear… finding out that their child is missing…" Robbie sighed. "Have you tried calling everyone else?"

"Not yet." Jake replied as he ran a hand over his face.

"Call me once you get more information." Robbie told him. He hung up after that leaving Jake to start calling many friends, each one saying that they hadn't seen Miley. He called up Robbie and told him what he had learned and then went up to bed… like he was going to sleep tonight, he ended up lying in bed the whole night staring at the ceiling with Miley grasping his every thought.

…………

Miley awoke from her unexpected sleep and looked around her surroundings. Where was she? How far was she from Malibu? Was she even in Malibu? A door opened and the same guy that had abducted her walked in. He looked at her hard in the eyes. He then proceeded to a small coffee table in the room and placed a small thing of food on it. He looked at Miley again and quickly left the room locking the door behind him.

…………

A/N: The plot thickens! I apologies if Jake seemed out of character but hey give him credit, he's freakin' worried about his wife! Review!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: How is everyone doing? Hope you liked the last chapter!

…………

Jake walked into the Stewart house and sat down on the couch. It had been a week since Miley's disappearance and the police were doing squat. Jackson was sitting in a chair near the couch and Lilly and Oliver were there as well. Robbie was sitting in another chair. Jake had called them all saying he had made a descion. What that descion was, well that was anyone's guess.

Jake let out long sigh. "I'm going to go look for Miley." He finely announced.

Everyone looked at him with stunned and surprised look on their faces.

"I'm going as well." Jackson spoke breaking the silence.

"Same here!" Robbie added.

"No!" Jake protested, "This is something I have to do on my own."

"Yeah but she's my sister!" Jackson answered.

"I know, but I have to do this myself! If I had stayed home when she left that day she may be here now!" He replied, blaming himself for Miley's disappearance like he had been doing the entire week.

An awkward silence filled the room. "We understand son." Robbie answered breaking the silence. Jake nodded and the silence filled the room once again.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," Jake said quietly, "I have a lead that'll take me down to Williams, Arizona."

"Where's Williams?" Lilly asked.

Jake sighed again. "It's a small town near the Grand Canyon."

"Where did you get this lead?" Oliver asked.

"Lilly told me that Miley went to the doctor a week ago and I asked them some questions. Someone who seemed suspicious was in there and said something about Williams, Arizona."

"Well, do you at least know any idea of who the guy you're looking for even looks like?" Andi questioned.

"The secretary at the office gave me a description, I'm not sure how accurate it is but at least it's something."

"Good luck." Lilly said giving Jake a hug. Jake got up and left the Stewart house and returned to his house. Life wasn't easy right now and he was hoping he'd be able to find Miley… but there was that small feeling of doubt.

Jake flopped down on the master bed. His face facing downward. _"I WILL find you Miley… I promise."_ Jake tried to sleep that night but couldn't. The past week he was only getting sleep when his body absolutely needed it and since he had slept the night before tonight he wouldn't be getting any.

…………

The next morning Jake awoke from a shallow sleep, at six in the morning. He grabbed the duffle bag he'd pack and looked around the room. This wasn't going to be easy but he had to try and find her. He walked downstairs and went up to the front door. He walked outside and locked the door behind him before getting into his lazar blue neon and driving off into the direction of Williams Arizona.

On his way his thoughts were wondering. He thought about the last few years he and Miley had shared. She had been there for him when his parents died, when he was in the hospital and other countless times. He'd been there for her sure, but now it was his tome to find her. His thoughts also went to everything that he'd been told in the last few days.

_"Jake, if it helps…" Lilly started, "Miley had some suspicions about being pregnant so she was able to go to the doctor after taking a home pregnancy test and having it be positive…"_

_Jake's mouth hung open. So Cindy was right. Jake nodded. If only he had stayed home then he could have gone with her to the doctor's and then to dinner together and she'd still be there with him…_

"Watch where you're going!" An angry voice yelled snapping Jake back into reality. He was on the free way now and he should pay attention to where he was going.

Jake focused but it was broken shortly after.

_"Do you know anything on my wife's disappearance?" Jake asked a receptionist at the doctor's office. His eyes were red from the tears that he had spilled that morning when he found the she still hadn't returned._

"_Her name?" the receptionist asked._

_Jake couldn't believe that she didn't know what he who he was talking about. "Miley Ryan." He said._

_She turned towards a computer and started typing. "Yes, she was in her a few days ago. A Caucasian, who I'd say was about six foot two and had black hair was in here. He followed her out."_

"_Do you know where he was possibly heading?" he asked frantically._

"_I heard something about Williams, Arizona… where ever that is, I don't know."_

"_Did he have any distinct looks?" he asked again._

"_He had a scar on his left cheek, a knick his right ear, and a tattoo of a snack on his left arm."_

_"Thanks." Jake replied and walked out the door._

A horn honked as a car flew by. Jake once again knew he had slipped out of reality. He looked at his the clock on the CD player. 12:30, it read. Jake saw a sign "Williams, Arizona, exit 3a" it read.

"_Good."_ Jake thought. "_I'm getting close."_

…………

A/N: I keep feeling as if Jake's out of character. Maybe it's because I haven't seen any ep's with Jake in them lately… please review!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: here's the next chapter! And I'm also on spring break so hopefully (I'm not promising anything!) I'll have updated this several times before my week off ends!

IMPORTANT!: The Sara in the prologue isn't the same Sara from the series. When I named her I had sort of forgotten about the Sara in the series.

…………

Jake pulled into a small dirt parking lot. He got out of the car and looked around. He saw a small shop that was built out of wood, several pay phones with a few people using them, and the Grand Canyon. He would have stopped and taken in it's beauty but his wife was missing and staring at a big hole in the ground would do nothing for him right now. He walked into the shop hoping that the shop owner would be in. And with any luck Miley's abductor would have stopped off here.

"Excuse me," Jake said politely.

"You want to buy something?" the keeper asked back in a hurried tone of voice.

"No, I…." The shopkeeper quickly interrupted Jake.

"If you want to use the bathroom you have to buy something!" he replied.

"No!" Jake protested with some frustration in his voice. "I'm ser…" he stopped mid speech debating if it was safe to tell this stranger who he was looking for and why. He decided it wouldn't be safe and quickly came up with an excuse. "My friend left town with someone a few weeks ago and I was wondering if possibly a Caucasian man with a scar on his left cheek, a knick in his right ear and a snake tattooed onto his right arm had been through here in the past few days."

The store manger's face filled with shock. "Come into the back." He said hastily. Jake did as he was told. "The man you described to me did come in here about a week ago." He started. "He seemed in a hurry and bought two bottles of water. I didn't speak much to him, there was something about him that rubbed me the wrong way."

Jake's heart skipped a beat. "Do you know where he may have been headed?" he questioned.

"He said something about Las Vegas."

"Thanks." Jake said coldly and left the store. He got back into his car and started it up. _"Why Vegas? That just means he's back tracking."_ Jake didn't care though. He was back on the search.

…………

Jake had been driving all day and he could finely see the neon of The Strip coming into plain sight. Then it occurred to him. Vegas was filled with hotels how could he ever find the place where this could have stopped? He looked at the clock in his car. 12:47am it read.

Jake entered The Strip and found and hotel with a vacancy. He got his room and rubbed a hand over his head. This thing wasn't easy at all but he had to do it. He had to find Miley. He said he would call the others once he got the chance and now was a chance. He debated about it for a few moments seeing how late it was. He picked up the phone and dialed Robbie's house.

"Hello?" he heard a groggy voice.

"Hi Mr. Stewart." He started. "I'm in Vegas right now. My lead to Williams lead me up to here." He said with a yawn.

"Vegas!" Robbie exclaimed being fully awake now. "Do you at least have place where you know this person could have possibly gone to?"

"The guy at the desk of the hotel I'm in said that this man had been here but didn't want to pay as much as the hotel charged and left, but he did give me a description of his car." Jake answered.

"Keep us posted." Robbie said and hung up. He was counting on Jake to find his little girl.

Jake hung up and before he knew it he was out. Lucky for him to because he would need all the energy he could possibly get.

…………

Miley looked out through the set of curtains that covered the window of the room that she occupied. She saw tall skyscrapers and cars rushing by down below. "Where am I?" she asked herself.

"Where do you think?" a voice asked in a somewhat snobbish tone, startling Miley. She turned around and saw a different guy then the one that had taken her. "You really should eat something." He said quietly as he took a few steps into the room.

Miley glared icicles at him. From what she had acquired over the past few days this guy was the mastermind behind her abduction.

Once this guy realized that she wasn't going to say anything he got board and was about leave. He turned around at the door and looked at Miley. "Trust me, I'm not going to harm you… at least not yet…" he told her then closed the door and locked it once again from the outside.

…………

A/N: I was going to continue this chapter but then I thought that was a good place to end it. Please review!


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I hate daylight savings time. I say we do away with it! Thanks for all the reviews you guys gave me! Also could you guys starting saying in your reviews what you liked? It'll help me improve. Thanks.

Disclaimer: what do you think? Don't own it!

…………

Jake rolled over and looked at the clock in his room. 6:45am it read. He had gotten less then five hours of sleep. It didn't matter to him, the only thing that matter was finding Miley and today he was going to ask every employee on The Strip for any information on this whole situation.

He got up and out of bed and took a quick shower. He packed the few belongings he had taken out for his morning routine and then quickly checked out of the hotel and began his search.

…………

Miley sat down on the bed in her room. Why was this happening to her? Hadn't she been through enough in the past year? And to make matters even worse, Jake still didn't about her pregnancy. The guy who threaten her yesterday walked into the room with her rations and put them on the table in her room. "Eat!" he commanded and left the room making sure he locked the door.

Miley looked at the food. She thought it looked okay but his threat still hung in her mind _"…I'm not going to harm you… at least not yet…"_ Her thoughts then went to her baby. She needed to eat something. If not for her then for her baby at least. She walked over to the container that had the food and she took a taste of it. It tasted pretty good considering she had refused to eat for the past two days once that threat had been made.

…………

Jake walked into the thirteenth place, the fifth casino of the day. "Is the manager in?" he asked one of the attendants.

"Look, if you're upset about loosing all your money, well he won't give a care!" the employee replied.

"I have some questions for him and it's nothing about money." He replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Right." The person replied not really believing Jake, but it didn't matter he still led Jake to the office. "Mr. Kay? Someone has a few questions."

"Send them in." this Mr. Kay answered.

Jake took a few steps in and the employee closed the door and left.

"Please take a seat." Mr. Kay motioned to a chair in his office. Jake took a seat and looked at him.

"Were you working anywhere other then this office yesterday?" Jake asked, quickly cutting to the chase.

"Yes. Why?" he replied.

"Did you, by any chance, see a Caucasian man with a knick in his right ear, a snake tattooed on his left arm and a scar on his left cheek? And if so did you see a rust red '93 Toyota truck, with the second "T" on the back missing and the left side mirror missing as well?" he asked.

"What are you? Some undercover cop?" Kay asked quickly.

"Just answer the questions!" Jake barked.

"It just so happens I did. He mentioned about heading off to Mt. Rushmore."

Jake sighed hard. This man just kept getting father and father away from Malibu. "Thanks for your help." Jake replied and left the office.

He walked out the revolving door and pulled out his phone and called Clearance.

"Hello?" Clearance answered.

"C, I'm on my way South Dakota. Tell the others." Jake said hurriedly and hung up his phone. He got into his car and buckled up. Well this was going to be the longest drive of this search so far. He sighed again. "I'm coming for you Miley!" he said with anger in his voice as he started the car. "I'm coming for you and the baby."

…………

Miley was lying on the bed in her room. Was anyone looking for her? Did anyone know where she was?

The skinny mastermind of this whole ordeal walked into her room again. "Glade to see that you have eaten."

Miley sat up and glared at him. "Why!" she asked with rage in her voice. "Why did you bring me here! I don't even know you!"

"I have my reasons to why you're here, but I'm keeping those to myself." He answered with coldness in his voice, he wasn't at all pleased that his prisoner was saying such harsh words to him. "And it was nothing you did. It was something that a certain someone did to me. And you know him quite well." He grabbed the dish he had taken into Miley earlier and left locking the door.

"Jake!" she breathed in surprisement, her mind immediately going to him and doing something to this psychotic man. _"Please be safe!"_ she thought.

…………

A/N: sorry that it's short. But please review!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm back! I also got my Jonas Brothers CD today! Yay!

…………

Jake walked into the visitor's center at the monument in South Dakota. He sat down on a wooden bench and looked around. He had been searching all day for someone with any information on Miley and so far nothing. He felt as if he was hitting a dead end. He looked up and saw a copper statue of the original design the artist had originally plan to do. He sighed as the last few visitors exited the center for the night.

"What's the matter Jake?" a voice asked.

Jake was snapped out of his thoughts and looked around. He saw no one. "Come on you can tell us." He heard again. He looked up at the monument and saw a site he would never believe could happen.

…………

Miley sat quietly on the bed. She was board out of her mind. She may have been board but she was more worried about Jake's safety now then anything. It had been at least a month and half since her abduction. "Why the long face?" her stick abductor asked. Miley had been keeping herself occupied by thinking up things he resembled and the most recent one was a stick.

She didn't respond, she only glared hard at him. "Come on you can tell me." He said mockingly knowing all to well that there was no way she say anything to him. She looked away totally disgusted at him. "I'm not going to hurt you… but as for your husband that's another story." He told her in a menacing voice.

"If you lay a hand on Jake…" she started her anger growing in her.

"You'll what? Report me to the authorities? News flash, you have no connection to them here and if I have my way, you will never have any connection to them!" he answered. He looked at Miley. "Tiny will be in a few hours with your nightly rations." He said. Tiny was the big guy who had brought her here and seemed to do most of this guys "dirty work." He got up and left the room once again making sure that the door was locked from the outside.

Miley sighed hard. "Please stay safe Jake." She whispered. "Daddy, will be safe." She then whispered to her belly , which was still flat.

…………

Jake blinked hard as he looked up at the statute. He shook his head and looked again. Everything seemed normal. "That was odd." He said out loud.

"What's odd?" another voice asked.

Jake shook his head and blinked again. "How… how can you guys be talking!" he questioned the object.

"We're not really alive, we're just figments of you imagination Jake." Lincoln answered the question.

"Please, share your problem with us." Washington said looking at him.

Jake sighed. Almost no one was left and if they thought he was crazy, so what. He didn't know any of them. "I'm searching for a friend of mine who left town a few weeks or well almost a month ago. I arrived here in South Dakota about a week ago trying to locate her and I have hit a dead end." He spilled. "I'm starting to loose hope of ever finding her, and she's very special to me."

"This is a problem!" Teddy Roosevelt exclaimed looking at Jake through his glasses. "Do you know if this… friend of yours came through here?"

"Yeah!" Jake exclaimed then started thinking the guy at the casino had only said this abductor had mentioned something about Mt. Rushmore. He never said the guy had actually come this way. "Well, I'm pretty sure."

"Well there's your problem!" Jefferson answered. "South Dakota is a big place!"

Lincoln looked at Jefferson. "Jake, we may just be figments of your imagination that are being caused by the stress you're under and the lack of sleep you've you had, but if there's one thing I can say to you is, don't give up hope. This girl is waiting for you to rescue her!"

Jake looked at Lincoln and smiled for the first time in weeks. "You're right Mr. President," he answered thinking that Mr. President was only fitting to call him and the other's for that matter. "I shouldn't give up hope!" after he said those few words the Presidents fell still once again.

"Jake?" a voice questioned.

…………

Back in Malibu things were kind off tense. Lilly and Clearance had suddenly stopped talking to each other and Robbie had fallen incredibly silent, Jackson and Andria had postponed the wedding something that had been decided almost immeadtly after finding out that Miley was missing. As for Oliver and Sara, well they'd broken up once Oliver caught her making out without the star quarter back of the college who wasn't even in grad school. Life was just chaotic there and things probably wouldn't turn back to normal until Miley, Jake, and baby X were all back safe and sound.

…………

"Who we're you talking to?" the stranger asked as he approached Jake.

"No one in particular Uncle Adam." He replied. "I think I was just thinking out loud."

"Well, you sure are lucky I work here!" Adam replied with a laugh. "So you had some questions for me?"

"Yeah, did you by any chance see a Caucasian man with a knick in his right ear, a scar on his left cheek and a snake tattooed onto his left arm?" Jake asked. He had basically memorized the description of this man.

His uncle sighed. "I do recall a man like that. He asked for some directions to a place down to the mouth of the Mississippi river."

"Thanks!" he exclaimed as he grabbed his Uncle and gave him a hug. He left the center and started his drive down to the Mississippi river.

…………

A/N: I'm really enjoying writing this fic! Please review!


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: This is the last update till like tues/wed. because I go back to school tomorrow (tear) but due to parent teacher conferences I don't have school Wednesday through Friday!

……………

Jake walked around and looked at the start of the Mississippi River. He noticed parents watching their kids wade in and out of the river and the young couples laughing with each while splashing each other. He sighed. If only he had stayed at home…

He walked into a small gift shop. He had been asking people in this town for about a week now and someone mentioned a man similar to Jake's description entering the shop about a three weeks to a month ago. He looked around the shop, acting as if he was interested in a souvenir until a cashier was available.

One opened up and Jake walked causally over. "Is your manger in? I have a few questions I need to ask him."

"One moment." The cashier said as she left her post to go retrieve the manager. She returned with a middle-aged man. "This gentlemen says he has some questions Mr. Tummels."

"Come to the back room with me." Mr. Tummels said to Jake. Jake followed the man back to a poorly lit room. "You have some questions on a missing friend?" he asked. Jake was stunned how did he know why he was here.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Well, I'm not going to say anything on the where about of Miley." He answered again.

"Tell me everything you know!" Jake nearly yelled. This guy had to have been involved in Miley's abduction.

"Are you deaf? I said I wasn't going to reveal anything." Tummels answered harshly.

"Tell me what I want to know now!" Jake barked at the man while giving him a stare as cold as ice.

Tummels swallowed hard. "The guy who's behind it all calls himself J, that's it and the guy who took her is called Budd. Please don't hurt me!" he begged.

"Thanks for the information but where was this "Budd" headed to?" he questioned.

Tummels got up from the ground after assuming the position of begging on hands and knees. "To Florida, but that's not the final destination, I don't know the final destination. J, only told a few of us the next place. He told one in each state except South Dakota…" he answered the question. "He didn't tell us past the next state…"

"Where in Florida?" Jake asked with his eyes narrowed.

"Orlando." He replied after swallowing hard.

"Thanks for your help." Jake answered coldly while slipping his sunglasses on and leaving the building.

…………

Miley paced around her room. Why was she taken? Was she going to die? Many questions ran through her head. "Pacing won't get you out of here." J said as he entered the room. Miley looked at him and then turned her attention back to the floor.

"You sure are quiet for a former pop star." He said to her. Miley turned her face at him with shock covering it. "Wondering how I knew Miley or should I say Hannah Montana, well lets just say I have my sources."

"You're an evil man." She answered him heartlessly.

"Yeah, I've been hearing that a lot lately." He replied. "Just so you know even if your beloved Jake does come, well you still won't be leaving here." He hissed. He walked out the room closing and locking the door.

"Jake!" Miley exclaimed before diving into a fit of tears. She feared for him and her.

…………

Jake woke up and looked around him. The sun was shining in through the window. He had arrived in Orlando about a week ago and he was still asking and looking for this certain person that this J guy had told here down in Florida. He sighed while that familiar feeling crept into is body. The feeling of uselessness and fear. He looked around his room again and got up and started his daily routine.

He pulled on his shirt when a knock sounded on his hotel door.

…………

A/N: okay, please review, I'll hopefully update on Wednesday night!


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm back! Here's chapter 8!

…………

Jake looked at the clock and realized that it was probably just house keeping. He walked to the door and unlocked it. He opened it slowly and wished he had left it shut.

"J, sent orders for me." A rather large man with a deep voice said to Jake.

Jake swallowed hard. "I think you have the wrong person…" he said nervously.

"You're Jake Ryan," the man answered. "And if you try to run, well you won't get far seeing as I'm a bouncer and you're just a little guy."

"No I'm pretty sure you've got the wrong person." Jake answered him.

"Enough games!" the bouncer barked and placed a hand on Jake's shoulder… or the pressure point on his shoulder that is making Jake go down like a ton of bricks. The big scooped him up and snuck out the hotel through the service doors without anyone seeing him. He put Jake into the trunk of his car and left the scene.

…………

Miley looked out the window of room. She looked to the left and noticed concrete and steel. She looked to the right and realized where she was. Miley gasped at the landmark. Now if only she could a message back to her family and Jake.

…………

Jake awoke to find himself on a cold concrete floor. He sat up and rubbed his head as he looked around the small room. "Good to see you." The man who had captured him said.

Jake glared at him. "Where in the heck am I?" he questioned.

"You think I'm going to tell you?" the man replied.

"Tell me or else!" Jake threaten.

"Or else what? You're a little guy compared to me, Tony the bouncer." He answered.

"_He's right…" _Jake unwillingly admitted to himself. Jake sighed, "Tell me everything you know about J."

"You're boring me." Tony answered.

"Tell me!" Jake hissed.

"No." Tony hit him in the jaw causing blood to leak out through the corner of his mouth. Jake fought back but every punch he threw at the guy did absolutely nothing. "All I know is he was heading to D.C." Tony said as hit Jake thinking that Jake wouldn't survive. Jake now lay on the hard floor of the back room. Tony had kicked him the side causing him to go down. Luckily for Jake someone had heard the fight from the outside and the Police busted into the room before Tony could give Jake the final blow. The last thing he remembered was being lifted onto a stretcher like thing before loosing consciousness.

Jake woke in a hospital bed. "Where am I?" he thought out loud.

"Orlando General." A man in a long white coat answered as he entered the room. "I'm Doctor Johnson." He introduced himself. Jake nodded. "You've been out for about a day." The doctor filled him in looking over a clipboard.

"Mr. Ryan, if you don't mind answering a few questions we need to know what happened." A cop said as he came into the room.

Jake sighed. "I was in my hotel room when someone knocked on the door. I assumed it was the cleaning people and opened the door and there stood that… that… building." Jake said slowly remembering all the details. "He must have struck a pressure point because the next thing I remembered was waking up in that small room. I asked him a few questions on the where about of my friend and when he didn't answer…" Jake trailed off. "He threatened to attack me." He finished not being able to remember up to the point of Tony not answering.

The officer nodded seeing that Jake had told the truth. "You get some rest son." He replied and left the room.

Jake rubbed his head again. "How long do I need to stay here." He asked suddenly remembering that Tony had said that the next place was Washington D.C.

"We want you to stay for the next two days, just to make sure that there's no permanent damage." Dr. Johnson said. "Other wise you'll be able to leave at any time."

Jake nodded. These next two days would be the slowest he had ever lived probably but at least he knew where the next place. He was bound and determined to get to there and rescue Miley.

…………

"Well, well, well," J said as he entered Miley's room for his daily taunt. "Little Miss Miley is pregnant."

Miley glared at him. By now she was showing and it would be obvious to anyone that she was expecting.

"This is unexpected but then again Bubba did say he had taken you from a doctor's office." He sat down next to Miley on her bed. "What will you name your fatherless child?" he asked thinking that Tony had killed Jake.

Miley looked at him hard in the eye. "I don't believe that Jake is dead." She said to him.

"Trust me doll face he's dead. I had someone due him in a few days ago." J told her calmly not caring that an innocent man was "dead."

Miley exhaled through her nose. She quickly lifted her hand up from the bed and slapped J across the face. J hadn't expected this and his cheek now stung like the burning sun. "You're going to wish that you hadn't done that!" he barked out at Miley. He stormed out of the room leaving Miley alone.

Once J was out into the hall Bubba found him. "Mr. J, Tony did not fulfill you're request of eliminating the Ryan boy." Bubba said in a deep gruff voice. "Should I give orders to the D.C. agent?"

J felt the anger and rage grow inside of him. "Ye…" he stopped mid-speech. "On second thought Bubba, tell him to find Mr. Ryan and send him to us. I think I want to settle the score between us."

"I'm on it sir!" Bubba responded.

…………

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review! I think at the most there will be like five chapters left.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm so sorry for the time that it's taken for me to update! I've just been really busy with school! Plus I had a slight case of writers block. Well please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

…………

Jake stepped from his car and looked around. He looked at the white buildings and the people running about. He noticed all the motor coaches around as well. This place brought back memories from his eighth grade trip to here. If only Miley was here. "Where to start?" he wondered aloud. He took a few steps before hitting the ground. He turned and looked up to see a tall female with brown hair looking down at him.

…………

Miley had had enough of being stuck in this room. She had lost count of many days she had been stuck in here. Not one day went by without here wondering and worrying about Jake. This guy J seemed dangerous and who knows what he was planning for Jake. If only she could some how get a message to Jake on her location. She knew the city that she was. If only she could.

…………

He looked up at this mysterious woman who had obviously tripped him. "Are you Jake Ryan?" she questioned him.

Jake was confused. He looked up at her and nodded.

"Oh, my, gosh! I loved you in Zombie High!" she exclaimed.

Jake was taken by surprise. No one had said anything about Zombie High since he had been on the show! She helped him. "Thanks." He said cautiously.

She suddenly turned on Jake and grabbed him by his wrist and turned him around quickly to cuff him. "Hey! What the heck are you doing!" he exclaimed.

"I know where you wife is!" she answered. It hit Jake there, she wasn't really a fan from the old days, she was working for J and he had just given her enough information to take him and he could nothing about it. She escorted him to a black Malibu Max. She put him into the front seat and got into the drivers seat.

…………

"Have any of you heard from Jake?" Clearance asked walking into the Stewarts house.

"No, have you?" Jackson asked. He had become quiet like his father since Miley went missing.

"Last time I heard, he was down in Florida." Clearance replied. "Maybe he came to a dead end?" He offered.

"Maybe." Robbie sighed. He missed his daughter and was afraid of the worst.

"He'll find her, and he'll bring her back." Clearance said seeing the pain that Miley's family was in. "I know Jake, and he will return with Miley."

………….

An hour had passed since Jake had been abducted. The car ride had been silent and now they pulled into a small parking lot on the out skirts of D.C. The women who had abducted Jake got out and opened the door. Jake got out and she turned him around and pointed a gun at his back. "Walk." She hissed at him.

Jake did as was told. He had by now recognized that this woman was an ex-cop. She opened a heavy door and motioned for Jake to walk in. There was one wooden chair in the room. She looked at Jake and pointed to the chair. He took her hint and sat down in it. "I'm here to help." She said quietly.

"What?" Jake questioned. He was in total shock. "And I'm going to believe why?"

"Because I know the exact location to where your wife is." She replied.

Jake felt an urge of joy run through his body before realizing that this could be trap. "How can I trust you?" he asked.

"Well I could ask you the same thing." She replied. "I guess we'll just have to trust each other."

Jake looked at her and weighed the possibilities of everything in his head. If she were telling the truth then he would find Miley… but if this was a trap, he could end up dead. Jake decided to go with what she was saying hoping that he wouldn't regret it. "Okay, tell me." He said in a distant voice.

"She's in…"

…………

"Are you sure she's there?" Jake asked his new source.

"I'm positive!" she replied. "I'm a double agent okay."

Jake nodded and boarded the train. His source watched him board and as soon as he was out of earshot she dialed her phone. "He's on the train." She said. No one answered but it was clear that J was on the phone. She hung up and watched the train pull out of the station.

Jake found a cabin and walked into it. He put his duffle bag above the seat and sat down. He sighed and put his head on the wall. He was so tired and now that he knew where his wife was he felt like he could sleep some. He closed his eyes and just before he drifted off into dreamland some opened the door to the cabin. "It's been a while Jake." He heard a feminine voice say.

…………

A/N: It's a cliffy! So what did you all think of the "triple" agent I threw in there?


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm back! I hope you all will have a good Easter or have/will have a good Passover (I'm not sure when it ends so if it has ended hope you had a good one if you celebrate it).

…………

Jake recognized that voice. He opened his eyes cautionously hoping he wouldn't see who he thought he was there. He saw the person he didn't want to at all. She gave him a small smile. "Mary…" he stuttered. He hadn't seen her since Jr. high when he told her how he felt about her. Now she was standing in front of him. She walked into the cabin and took a seat facing him.

"I was so stupid back then." She cooed. "But I'm single now so we can get together now.

Jake was shocked. He had almost fully forgotten about Mary now she was talking to him like she knew his relationship status. "Uh… well no we can't." Jake told her.

"Why not?" she asked with a ditzy tone.

"Well… uh…. I'm married." He replied nervously and holding up his left hand to show her the wedding band he wore.

"Oh. Well, then where's you wife?" she asked now in a tone of frustration and disbelief mixed.

"She's…uh…. She's at home." He lied. "I'm on business."

"Sure." She smiled not believing a word he was telling her. "I know you're lying about everything, including being married, but it appears that I have no chance with you." She said. Mary stood up and walked towards the door of the cabin. "If only I had realized my feelings for you earlier… then maybe we would be together now." She slid the door open and left. Jake let out a heavy sigh of relief and got up and closed the door. He returned to the seat and allowed the sleep to over take him.

…………

A rap sounded on the door to Jake's cabin. He awoke and looked around. Night had fallen. He got up and answered the door. "We should be arriving at Grand Central Station in about thirty minuets." The conductor said.

"Thank you." Jake replied. The conductor tipped his hat and continued on his way.

Jake sat back down. "I'll find you Miley… I promise."

The train pulled into the station rather quickly. Well quicker then Jake would have expected. He got off and walked into the station. "So this is New York?" he asked to himself. He remembered the place the strange woman had told him. He walked outside and hailed a cab who took him to the place.

"Are you sure this is where you want to go?" the cab driver asked as he pulled up in front of a parking garage.

"Positive." Jake said. He got out and paid the driver. "Please be here." He whispered to himself. He walked into the garage and looked around. He walked up to the fourth level that had a few cars left from the workers who stayed late.

"Long time no see Jake." A voice said. Jake recognized the voice immeadtly.

…………

A/N: Short, I know. But I've been planning this chapter since like the begging and the next one/two as well. Please review. I'll try and update tomorrow but I'm not sure if I will.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: wow I actually updated in a day!

…………

Jake knew that voice. He knew it all to well. He turned around and saw whom the "owner" of the voice was. "James." He said under his breathe with anger and rage mixed in. He saw that James had Miley… with a gun pointed at her neck.

"It's J now." He replied.

Jake's heart was racing. He knew one wrong move and Miley was gone… Miley and his unborn child. "Why?" he asked.

"Why? Why!" J asked his voice almost yelling. "I did this because of you Jake!"

Jake was confused. "Why me?" he questioned.

"Are you that oblivious Jake?" he asked. "When you became Mister Big Shot Hollywood you never looked back, and because of that I got with Mary…" J started to tell. Miley tried to get out of his grip but J felt it and tightened his grip causing her to choke a bit. Jake saw this and started towards her. "Don't move Jake, or she and the child will get it." J answered. Jake quickly backed off. "…but a few months ago Mary decided she didn't want to be with me and left to find you… because of you Jake I'm alone and I swore revenge the day Mary left."

Jake felt a lump grow in his throat. He now knew why. He remembered James was the one who would always hold a grudge on anyone. He had gotten suspended a few times back in Jr. High because of this streak in him, the only difference now… death was an option.

"James, I mean, J put the gun down." Jake started slowly.

"Why?!" J exclaimed, his voice echoing through out the garage. "So you can take your wife and leave?"

"_Well yeah!"_ Jake thought. "J, this isn't you-"

He cut off Jake. "This isn't you, this isn't you." He mocked. "Well, newsflash! I've changed! But you know what, I'm going to let her go…" he pushed Miley towards him. Jake started towards him. He saw J raise the gun and…

…………

"Still no answer?" Lilly asked Clearance.

"Nope." He hung up and dialed again. The phone rang twice. "Come on Jake." He said frustrated. "Answer your phone!"

"Hello?" someone asked on the fourth ring.

"Is Jake Ryan there?" Clearance asked, confused by the voice of the person on the other line.

"Who?" the person answered. "I just found this phone in the back room and was going to turn it into the lost and found."

"Oh, okay." Clearance said and hung up.

"So?" Lilly asked.

"Apparently Jake lost his phone." He replied.

"Oh goody, goody gum drops." Lilly answered sarcastically.

…………

"Miley!" Jake screamed. He saw J lifting the gun up. He didn't need to think of what to do next he ran. The next thing he felt was pain in the right shoulder blade. J saw this and was not pleased one bit. He raised the gun again and fired at Miley, hitting her in the abdomen area. She hit the floor. The last thing Jake remembered was the sound of sirens drawing closer to the garage and hearing J fleeing the scene.

…………

A/N: I'm evil aren't I? Please review!


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm sorry for the wait! I've been extremely busy with school but now I'm back with another chapter! Please review.

…………

Jake awoke in a small hospital room and looked around. He had some pain in his right shoulder whenever he moved it. "Miley…" he whispered, not knowing where she was or even if she was still alive.

"Mr. Ryan?" a doctor asked as he entered the room. Jake looked at him. "It's good to see you awake. I'm Doctor Garcia, I'll be looking after you and your wife."

Jake opened his mouth to speak when a police officer entered his room. "Mr. Jake Ryan, I'm Officer Smith, I need to ask you some questions on the man that shot you and your wife."

Jake sighed. The only thing he wanted to do was to see his wife and hopefully his child. Jake nodded.

"Did you by any chance know this guy who shot you?" Smith asked.

"I went to school with him back in jr. high." Jake replied.

"Did either you or your wife do anything that would cause him to seek revenge?"

"He said that I was reason for all of what happened. He blamed the fact that a girl that we both knew left him was because of me." Jake answered. "If that makes any sense."

Officer Smith wrote down a few notes on what Jake was saying. "Okay, thanks for you time." He said and made his way for the door. "Oh, and just so you know, we've apprehended the suspect."

Jake sat back on his bed that he had moved into an up-right position. He looked at the doctor. "May I see my wife?" he asked him slowly.

"Yes, you may." He replied as a nurse entered the room a wheel chair seeing as Jake had been shot less then 24 hours ago and was probably too weak to walk.

Jake hobbled out of bed and into the wheel chair. He sat comfortably as he was pushed down to Miley's room. The nurse opened the door and pushed Jake in.

"Jake!" Miley exclaimed relieved to see her husband.

Jake was pushed up to the bed. He stood up slowly and gave Miley a hug. The doctors where impressed at how quickly these two had already started to recover. Miley was already sitting up and Jake could walk to some extent. "How's the… baby?" Jake asked.

"Well, she had to have a C-section to save the baby." Dr. Garcia said as he entered the room. "The only problem is…" Miley and Jake held their breath. Hoping that it wouldn't be "bad news." "He needs a name."

Miley and Jake smiled. A boy, and he was fine for the most part other then being born prematurely. Miley looked at Jake, and Jake looked at Miley. "Troy Robert." Miley said to the doctor. He nodded and filled in the birth certificate and handed it to the two parents. Jake had taken his seat in the wheel chair again.

…………

Two weeks had passed since Miley and Jake had ended up in the hospital. Troy was doing fine but the family still didn't know. Everyone sat around the Stewart family's living room when the phone rang. Robbie was the first one to reach it. "Hello?" he asked frantically.

"Daddy?" He heard. His face lit up. He recognized that voice.

"Miley!" he exclaimed. Everyone got up from their seats and hurried over to where Robbie was on the phone. "Yeah." He said. "New York!" he exclaimed. "We're on the next flight out!" he hung up the phone. "Miley, Jake, and Troy are in New York!" he exclaimed.

"Troy?" Jackson asked.

"Miley had a baby boy!" Robbie replied. He was now a grandfather and couldn't wait to see his daughter, son-in-law, and grandson.

…………

Jake and Miley were both walking now and went down to the room that their son was kept. The doctor's where saying that it would be at least another month before Troy could go home. Miley and Jake could leave in about a week so they decided to stay in New York until they could take Troy home.

A nurse told them to go by the waiting room on the floor that Troy was on while they went to see him. They turned the corner to see everyone there. "Surprise!" they exclaimed even though they had told them that they were coming. But still Miley and Jake hadn't expected them to be there so soon!

"Thank goodness you both are alright!" Andi said as she hugged Miley gently.

"Can we see Troy?" Robbie asked, eager to see his first grandchild.

"Yes." Jake said and they all walked down to the room to see the precious baby boy.

…………

A/N: I'm planning yet another sequel! I just need to work out a few details of the plot so there will be more on this and if you want to know what it'll be about see my profile page. It's called "And the pain continues". I also may write a better ending chapter on for this. Please review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
